


accomplishment

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [17]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Prince Charming Rescues Fiona, Arranged Marriage, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: A ball is held in Far Far Away to celebrate the homecoming of the Princess. Said Princess is more interested in the pianist.





	accomplishment

“You’re so accomplished,” said Fiona, watching as the Bennet girl tapped her fingers on the keys. It wasn’t particularly melodic, but it was methodic, and the notes came out at the right times. 

“Thank you,” Mary said, not lifting her eyes from the keys. “Practice makes perfect.”

“They do say that, don’t they?” Fiona joked. A strange note played, and the music died. Mary turned, looking at her with narrow eyes.

“Do you disagree?”

“No!” she blurted out, heart hitching. “No, no, I don’t. I just mean - it’s a saying. I’m not very good at this,” Fiona admitted.

“At conversing?” Mary asked.

“Yes. Everything.” She waved a hand. “I only - returned home recently.”

“Obviously. Hence the ball.” Couples waltzed across the dance floor. A red blush rose to Fiona’s cheeks, matching her braided hair. Charming was out there somewhere, no doubt charming the pants of someone else. Her stomach clenched tightly. “Congratulations on your betrothal.”   
“Thank you.” She had known her fiance for less than a week, but he had rescued her, and that was enough. “I don’t think I’ll be accomplished enough for him.”

“It isn’t men who want accomplished ladies,” Mary admitted, lowering her eyes.

“Oh?”

“Ladies do.”


End file.
